Hope's Last Breath
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Fourth 'verse in Monster, How Should I Feel? "Ever after never came. And I'm still waiting for a love I'll never have,and all the dreams I lay to rest are ghosts that keep me, after all that I've become,I am only one. I'm on my own here,and no one's left to be the hero of this fairy tale gone wrong, as night will fall, my heart will die alone." WATF -Only One (Dark, Sam!Centric)


**Hahaha thanks for the reviews on the last 'Verse! :D Hope you like this one ;) **

**BTW this is a weird AU on Skin from season 1!**

It had to have been a month, maybe two later. He'd been captured by a shapeshifter, a shifter that was wearing Dean's skin, at the moment. The sewer was acrid, Sam was tied to a beam, and had been for the past two hours. He stared into Dean's green eyes, but it was just so _wrong._ A smile played on his face, an amused smirk was more like it. Sam shuddered inwardly, his own hazel eyes staring back into D- the shapeshifter's.

The twenty-two-year-old leaned away from it's hot breath that was softly blowing on his face, and turned his head away, jaw muscles twitching. "He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college, he had to stay home. I mean, *I* had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the h#ll were you?" 'Dean' asked. Sam didn't reply.

"See deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends, you could have a life. Me? I *know* I'm a freak. And sooner or later everybody's gonna leave me."

"What're you talking about?"

"You left. H#ll, I did everything Dad asked me to and he ditched me too. No explanation, nothing, just... left me with your sorry ss."

Sam went back into silence. He only blinked when the shifter stabbed a knife into his shoulder with a smile that soon disappeared. "Interesting..." he mused, twisting the knife to see if he got any reaction, but there was still nothing. Interest sparked in 'his' eyes and he put a hand under Sam's chin, angling his head up to where they were eye-to-eye again. "I've always thought you were a freak. Remember that one time you puked in the middle of a high school hall because you couldn't *feel* the effects of the virus?"

He remembered the humiliation, remembered angrily refusing Dean's help and embarrassing mother-henning. He remembered trying to hid his frustrated tears as he walked through the crowded hallway towards the exit. It just bothered him that that creature remembered too, with Dean's memories.

He was drawn out by a loud snap and instantly followed the sound from where it had come, his arms tied around the beam. 'Dean' had his hand under his boot and was pushing it against the metal. When had he stood up? Hmh. And though it didn't hurt as the shifter slowly broke his hand, it hurt that it was _Dean. _Even if it wasn't... it was.

Closing his eyes he looked forward, his head twitching sideways, swallowing obviously, and teeth gritting against each other.

"Awww, Sammy," Dean whispered, almost cooed, and a hand was ruffling his hair, a thumb rubbing 'comfortingly' against his forehead. Sam's nostrils flared and he tugged his head away from the touch he couldn't feel, eyes opening only to glare at the shape shifter.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you like I always do, right? Protect Sammy?" Dean said, and the look on his face looked so sincere that it almost hurt when he pulled the knife of of his shoulder, unbuttoned the front of his plaid shirt and ripped the T-shirt underneath, then started carving something into his chest.

And after he was done, Sam started finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He didn't feel dizzy, didn't feel lightheaded, it was just hard to stay awake. Blood loss, or something, he decided. And he didn't know why he didn't notice Dean moving behind him and untying his hands. It was like every few seconds he was swallowed by darkness before being awoken again.

And he didn't notice himself plunge forward into 'Dean's' awaiting arms. He didn't notice, or feel, the shifter patting him on the back and muttering words into his ear. "When you wake up, it's all going to be okay, I'm gonna take care of you, like I always do, right?"


End file.
